Seal it with a Kiss
by TheMidnightLemon
Summary: Dean does not want to talk about or think about his deal-sealing kiss with Crowley. Crowley, on the other hand, is eager to harass Dean as much as possible. Dean/Crowley. Rated T for strong language.


"I wonder," Crowley drawled as he swished his scotch around in the tumbler. "Did you feel any remorse at all when you shot that poor prophet? Or was it as easy as killing any other monster that threatened the balance?"

Dean blatantly ignored the demon and downed another shot of whiskey. He was purposefully trying to forget everything that happened earlier that day. Specifically, as Crowley was quick to pick up on, how very little guilt he had over shooting Kevin Tran square in the head with his beloved colt.

He shook his head to himself. Close the gates of hell. Were they fucking insane? It was genocide! And frankly Dean liked having something between him and the overly ambitious angels. Also, there was the less than savoury fact that without demons Dean's prey selection would greatly decline. And oh how he loved ganking demons.

"Come now, let me buy you a drink. You did me and my kind quite a service today."

"It wasn't for you," Dean reminded him.

"Oh I'm well aware of that, but I still benefited from it and feel I should at least give you some sort of thank you note."

"How about you just keep that word of God hidden away forever and leave me the fuck alone," Dean replied, gesturing to the bartender to slide him another shot.

Crowley grinned. "Now where is the fun in that?" He sipped at his drink then tilted his head a little as his eyes roamed over Dean. "You know, you boys never did tell me how you chose who would seal the deal. Was it as simple as a coin toss? Or did you volunteer?"

As soon as the alcohol was in front of Dean it was down his throat. He was absolutely -not- going to discuss the kiss with Crowley. And in his less than sober state he didn't trust himself not to let something stupid leave his lips.

"Crowley if you don't fuck off I'm going to start reciting some very beautiful latin to you," Dean threatened.

Crowley just grinned and leaned forward. "You do know how to make a man all good and randy, don't you?"

Dean quickly got off his bar stool and headed for the door. He needed cold air and fast.

He shoved his hands in his pockets of his leather coat and quickly strode down the street back towards the motel. It only took a moment's consideration to realize it wasn't exactly the safest place either in his current state.

He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't decide what was worse – lusting after his brother or lusting after the king of hell.

"You should have seen Sammy's eyes when we kissed, Dean," a low drawl came from behind him.

"Fuck off Crowley, I'm serious."

"I think he couldn't decide if he was jealous or turned on. Think he'd go for a menage a trois?"

Dean spun on his heel and Crowley nearly crashed right into him. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus-"

Hot lips pressed against Dean's, immediately silencing him. His blood ran hot at the contact and it took a moment for his inebriated brain to kick in and tell his body to shove Crowley away from him.

"Don't," Dean growled softly.

"Maybe I'd have more luck with the younger one," Crowley mused, his eyes now pitch black.

Dean grabbed Crowley by the front of his coat and dragged him into nearest darkened doorway. "He's mine," he spat at the demon.

"Yours?" Crowley repeated, a wide, vicious grin dancing across his lips.

"Fuck you!" Dean exclaimed and punched the wall beside Crowley's head. He couldn't believe the demon had egged him on to say something so incredibly stupid. He shouldn't have drank. He should have called Sam for back up as soon as Crowley sat down beside him in that swanky little club.

"I'd love to fuck you," Crowley purred and pressed his stocky frame against Dean's toned torso.

Dean backed away but found himself quickly pressed up against the other side of the door frame. "Stop it Crowley. You've had your fun. You don't really want to fuck the man who kills your kind because he loves it."

Crowley stalked forward and pressed against his side, pressing a soft kiss against the side of Dean's neck. "You would just as soon kill an angel and enjoy it just as much. Hasn't stopped you from having your way with Cas, has it?"

Dean clenched his eyes shut and tightened his fists until his knuckles turned white. He had to resist this. Protecting demons from extinction was one thing, making out with their king was an entirely different story and not one he would be able to easily explain away.

Crowley continued to place soft, lingering kisses along Dean's neck, jaw, and ear. "You volunteered, didn't you Dean? What did you say to him? Wanted to spare your baby brother from the disgusting act? Did he even believe you?"

Dean pounded the wall behind him with the side of his fist. He needed to move. Get away. Call Sammy. Pray for Cas. Anything at all! Anything but give in to those soft, hot lips.

"I know you held back Dean. You don't have to now. Kiss me the way you wanted to kiss me when you sealed the deal," Crowley whispered into his ear.

"If I do, will you promise to never bring up the kiss again? Including the potential future one?" Dean whispered back.

"It's a deal."

Dean shoved Crowley back into the opposite wall and slammed his lips against his. There was no finesse, no lingering moments. Just pushing and biting and desperate, heated moans that vibrated between them.

He shoved his tongue into Crowley's mouth, dominating him completely. The taste of expensive alcohol and something that reminded him of the burn of cinnamon took over his senses.

He could barely breathe but didn't dare part until he was done. Once his lips had parted he knew his dignity and self-respect wouldn't let him go for a second round.

He swirled his tongue around Crowley's mouth until he knew he would have the taste memorized forever. He slid his tongue back into his own mouth but kept his lips on the demon's, letting himself linger now, letting himself enjoy the moment before he undoubtedly sank into a fit of self-loathing for at least a month.

"Crowley," he moaned softly against the demon king's lips like a prayer before finally parting and stumbling back into the opposite wall, not daring to open his eyes.

He heard a few steps coming towards him and felt Crowley's body press up against his side once more.

"Just remember that I never promised not to seduce you again."

* * *

**A/N:** _ Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed my sexy little one shot. Yes, sorry, I prefer to do my fanfictions in short story form right now. This is because I'm working on a large project over at fictionpress - my m/m soap opera! If you're interested I really hope you will check it out. Just head to fictionpress dot com slash ~dianelennox. Or go to my profile here and check the links!_


End file.
